


When You’re Close To Me

by Hikkikoumori



Series: 4/1 is No Joke [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Iori is a mess, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkikoumori/pseuds/Hikkikoumori
Summary: He told him everything he knew and how he saw it, concluding with, “How should I feel about these things?” Nagi’s face lit up more and more as Iori spoke, “Oh, Iori! There’s nothing wrong with you! It’s love!”“I don’t have time for silly answers, I need a real and serious answer.”“That is my serious answer. The things you’ve been telling me about Tamaki, they’re all signs of love!”“S-so what do I do?!”“You tell hi—”Iori interrupted quickly, “Anything that isn’t that.”“Why? If you don’t tell him, he’ll never know.”Iori sighed, standing up and heading for the door, “I know that… That’s why I don’t want to tell him.”





	When You’re Close To Me

It didn’t make sense. When Tamaki told him he thought he hated him, Tamaki bent on Iori “remembering” him, _the kiss_. So many emotions swirled inside Iori. There was so much to take in, and he didn’t know where to start. How was he supposed to take this? Was he to shrug it off as Tamaki being Tamaki or should he actually confront him about it? Moreover, Tamaki always bragged about himself. He never hesitated to say how he would be better than someone… So how did Iori’s opinion alone affect him? Usually Sougo’s opinion would do that, but… Why Iori?

As he lay in bed, his head started to ache. Iori wasn’t the type to brush something like this under the rug, he stayed up thinking about it. He stayed up thinking about how he felt when Tamaki hummed him to sleep. How _warm_ he was and how warm his bed was not. He wanted to crawl into Tamaki’s bed and cuddle next to… Wait what? Where did that come from? Iori shrugged away the intrusive thought, a familiar warmth returned to his cheeks but it wasn’t like Tamaki’s. This warmth was _annoying_.

He sighed and let one of his arms hang off the side of his bed. Who could he even talk to about this? Mitsuki was usually his go-to, but this was too embarrassing to tell his brother. Iori knew good and well he wouldn’t let him live it down. Yamato? Maybe. Yamato was good for “adult” opinions, but this didn’t really seem like an “adult” problem. Iori was _not_ about to ask Riku about this. He knew good and well Riku wouldn’t help this situation, and only raise more internal questions. Suddenly the answer hit him and he descended the ladder of his bed. _Nagi_. Nagi often acted as a support system for Mitsuki, he probably wouldn’t mind if it was Iori this time.

Iori knocked on the door to Nagi’s room and immediately Nagi answered it, “Oh! You’re up this late, Iori? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, actually… Will you please lend me your ear for a moment?”

Nagi nodded, “I’ll listen.”

Iori entered Nagi’s room and explained the situation. He told him everything he knew and how he saw it, concluding with, “How should I feel about these things?” Nagi’s face lit up more and more as Iori spoke, “Oh, Iori! There’s nothing wrong with you! _It’s love_!”

“I don’t have time for silly answers, I need a real and serious answer.”

“That is my serious answer. The things you’ve been telling me about Tamaki, they’re all signs of love!”

“S-so what do I do?!”

“You tell hi—”

Iori interrupted quickly, “Anything that isn’t that.”

“Why? If you don’t tell him, he’ll never know.”

Iori sighed, standing up and heading for the door, “I know that… That’s why I don’t want to tell him. Goodnight, Rokuya-san.”

 

Iori was, easily described as, a mess. He would find himself running into walls while glancing over at Tamaki, staring at his abs while his shirt was soaked with sweat, and most importantly, he was always placing himself closer to Tamaki when girls passed them in the halls of school. What was he, a jealous ex? He didn’t _own_ Tamaki, and if he wanted to get a girlfriend… Well, for professional reasons, Iori would have to tell him he couldn’t have one. Strictly professional reasons, Iori convinced himself. Boyfriends were probably in the same vein. Especially boyfriends _in the same group as you_. Iori completely shunned the idea of being Tamaki’s partner and the boy in question was too busy contemplating his next pudding to worry about a relationship.

This left Iori feeling confused. _Why Tamaki?_ Of all people to have feelings for, it was the one who never contributed anything to conversations, always did what he felt like doing, danced passionately, had ridiculous abs, biceps strong enough to crush a can probably and… Iori realized his intrusive thoughts were becoming more detailed. His face probably showed it. He couldn’t just sit here and let it happen! He needed to do something!

“Iorin.”

“What do y— _ahem_. What do you want, Yotsuba-san?“

“You’re spilling your water on the table.”

Iori looked to his hand, realizing he’d grabbed his pencil case and not his water bottle, knocking the bottle over. Thank goodness they didn’t have any papers out.

“W-Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“You were thinking really hard, so I didn’t want to interrupt. Whatcha thinking about?”

“Your abs— ABSOLUTE change in character! Since our talk!”

“You’re sweating.”

“It’s… hot?”

“Ah… Yeah, it is now that you mention it…”

Iori sighed and thanked God that Tamaki was a little less smart than the average teenager. Just as he was concluding his prayer, he looked over to Tamaki who was removing his pullover. “Y-Yotsuba-san! What are you doing?!”

“It’s hot, so I’m taking it off.”

“B-But—!!” Before Iori could protest, he’d already thrown the clothing across the room and straightened out his undershirt. _No, I’m not going to see this as anything other than a friend just… taking off his shirt. I’ve done it plenty of times, and I’ve seen even more in the locker room. I’m stronger than this…_

“Iorin, You’re spilling water on the table again.”

* * *

 

This was getting out of hand. Tamaki _had_ to know about Iori’s crush. He had to be deliberately teasing Iori, and Iori didn’t appreciate that. He didn’t like it when people didn’t take him seriously and knowing Tamaki was probably getting a kick out of his reactions… It made him upset. He had to do something. After Tamaki had put his shoes away into his locker, Iori shoved a letter he carefully wrote into the one of the slits. It was do or die, and Iori felt like he actually _was_ going to die.

At the end of the school day, Iori stayed close to Tamaki and as he noticed the letter, he held his breath.

“‘Yotsuba Tamaki’,” Tamaki read out, “‘I have something I want to tell you and it’s im… im…’”

“Imperative.”

“Thank you. ‘imperative that you listen. Come to the library after school and I will meet you.’” There was a pause before Tamaki crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket.

“Yotsuba-san!”

“What? You told me not to listen to letters like those.”

“B-but they said it was important! H-here, I’ll go with you to assess the situation…”

“Won’t it scare the girl if two of us go?”

“T-that doesn’t matter. If anything, this girl is implying a confession, so I need to be there to tell her idols can’t have relationships.”

“Then why don’t you go alone?”

“Because if it’s just me, she won’t take my word for it! Stop asking questions! We’re running out of time, GO.”

 

As Iori walked side by side with Tamaki to the library, he couldn’t help but feel his head pound with every step he took. He felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out. He needed to stay conscious long enough to say that confession.

“There’s no one here.”

“Because…I wrote that letter.”

“If you wanted to talk to me, you could have told me, Iorin. What’s up?”

“I-I… I’ve committed a sin among idols,” He began, “I constantly reinforce the rules and I’m always so hard on you to obey them… Yet I can’t even follow those same rules. I-I’ve become infatuated, Yotsuba-san.”

“Oh, that’s great. With who? Rikkun?”

Iori ached hearing that, nonetheless, he continued, “With you. I’ve… become hopeless, I’m sure I’ve noticed. You probably already knew and that’s why you’re always doing whatever it is y—”

“I… Couldn’t have guessed that on my own.”

“W-what?”

“I seriously didn’t know. That explains why you’d get all weird around me.”

“Y-you seriously didn’t know?! So taking off your shirt in front of me, being stupidly adorable, and the kiss?! That was just you doing whatever you wanted?!”

“Mhm, I wasn’t trying to provoke you, I was just being myself.”

Iori looked at him and blinked, then blinked again. _Tamaki being Tamaki…_ He wanted to curl up and hide in one of the bookshelves, but he remained standing tall, “So what about it? About my confession.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“T-that doesn’t give me much to go off of!”

“Yeah, okay. Idols can’t date though, you always say that.”

“I-I know!! But… That doesn’t stop me. You make me want to rebel against that… Its like something takes over me when you’re nearby. I-I’ve been having particularly inappropriate thoughts like...”

“Iorin—!!”

“H-holding your hand while we’re on stage… It’s unthinkable! But… I want to… Not Idolish7… I want to hold hands… as ourselves. That’s so selfish of me, though! I could never!” Just as Iori said that, Tamaki grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “It’s getting late. Sou-chan and Mikki will worry about us.”

Iori’s cheeks lit up, but he nodded, “Y-yes…”

* * *

 

As they were walking home, Iori looked to Tamaki, “Y-you never gave me a reply! Give me a real reply. Please.”

Tamaki stopped walking and repeated himself, “Yeah, okay.”

“Yotsuba-san, I said a re—” Before another word left Iori, Tamaki pressed his lips to the shorter boy’s forehead again. After a moment, he pulled away and looked down to Iori, his face conveying the same expression as always.

“ _Tamaki. If I’m going to be your boyfriend… You should just call me Tamaki._ ”

Then and only then did Iori finally give himself permission to lose consciousness.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, because I sure had a blast writing this. As a filthy Iori stan, I was obligated to make him happy in the end and I’m excited to see/write wherever these two that make one whole braincell when together’s relationship goes. 
> 
> I’m nowhere near done iN FACT, I’M JUST GETTIN STARTED BABY. If anyone... has any ideas... for TamaIo that they wanna share tho.... hmu on twitter @izumiiorin :^)


End file.
